dreamworks_trollsfandomcom-20200213-history
Poppy
Poppy is the main protagonist of the 2016 Movie Trolls and '' She is voiced by Anna Kendrick. Background Personality Poppy is a lead, a relentlessly upbeat optimistic, mischievous slightly naive Troll whose father King Peppy saved his subjects from the Troll-hungry Bergens. Despite this, Poppy is incredibly noble and responsible as she risks her life to go on a perilous journey to save her friends. As she and her group of nine friends, the Snack Pack, face their biggest challenge ever, Poppy is faced for the first time in her life with a problem that apparently can't be solved with a song, a dance and a hug. But after some hilarious attempts at saving the day, Poppy discovers that being true to anyone else is always the best answer. Physical Appearance Poppy has pink skin and sparkle freckles on both cheeks. She wears a blue dress and a green headband with blue flowers. Her hair is a darker pink, and she has pretty bangs that fall near her eyes. She wears her hair in a ponytail for most of the film with a light blue rubber band. Her eyes are a sparkly magenta. Her Hug Time bracelet is purple and blue. When she was a baby she was naked except for her headband with a flower on it. Role in the film In the beginning, Poppy is only a toddler. She was supposedly one three at this time and later she is possibly 23 years old. She was supposed to be served to the young Prince Gristle as his first troll. Upon arriving in Bergen Town, Poppy convinces the scullery maid Bridget into freeing the captured Trolls, in return to get her a date with Prince Gristle, now known as King Gristle Jr. She tries to convince Branch to sing, but he reveals that the reason he doesn't ever sing is that of Grandma Rosiepuff being killed by Chef. Poppy and the other comfort Branch. He agrees to help, but still not sing. Using their hair, Poppy and the Trolls, make Bridget look like she has long colorful hair and whispers her on what to say. This succeeds in getting King Gristle becoming attracted to Bridget (who uses the name of Lady Glitter Sparkles). Poppy sees one Troll named Creek (whom she had a crush on, supposedly being eaten by King Gristle but later sees him trapped inside the King's jewel. The Trolls steal the jewel but find it empty. Just then, Poppy and the Trolls are captured by Chef and discover that Creek has turned against them to save himself from being eaten. Creek takes Poppy's cowbell and uses it to trick Peppy and the other Trolls in the village to come out of hiding before they are captured by Chef and the other Bergen cooks. With all the Trolls captured and ready to be cooked, Poppy loses hope and turns gray along with the other Trolls. Branch, however, is able to restore Poppy and the other Trolls' colors by singing Cyndi Lauper's "True Colors" and admitting he loves her, which she reciprocates to him. The Trolls are then rescued by Bridget and reveal to King Gristle that Bridget was Lady Glitter Sparkles and say that Bergens don't have to eat Trolls to be happy. The King agrees to this and now the trolls and the Bergens are now happy. * Trivia: It's theorized before Poppy became queen of the Trolls, her mother was also queen years ago when Poppy was a small child, but she probably sacrificed herself for her daughter, husband, and subjects. Her mother's possible final wish was for her family and subjects to escape and live somewhere else. So her husband, King Peppy, did just that. Considering that she was a toddler when the Trolls escaped from Bergen town, Poppy is in her early twenties by the events of the film. Despite being happy most of the time, Poppy is shown to have outbursts of rage over the course of the movie, she can also be slightly Cheeky, sassy, and mischievous. But pretty much most of the time she's pretty sweet, positive, and perky. * Poppy keeps pretty much everything she owns in her hair. Like her scrapbook, glue, scissors, cowbell. * Although Branch has had a secret crush on her for years, Poppy has never actually cared for him here, we can see, she must have started to have feelings for him, although she may not have realized it at first until later when they sing True Colors. * This also can see for Branch's crush on her when he was in his bunker, staring at the scrapbook Poppy had given him, then glancing at the previous scrapbooks, then hiding them when Poppy knocked on his bunker. * when he playfully high-fives her and then does a "too slow", Poppy begins to see the fun in him at last. Later she realizes that she did fall in love with him, during their song, True Colors. She also realized that all this time Branch cared for her, and he was the love she had been looking for. * Poppy is the fourth DreamWorks Animation character to be a female protagonist, Susan Murphy from ''Monsters vs. Aliens and Eep from The Croods. Gallery 5-poppy-trolls-3d-animation-movie.preview.jpg